


Beer and Cigarettes

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Metallica
Genre: 1986 James, F/M, Fluff, Master Of Puppets era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo
Summary: I know I've mostly got Ghost fics on here but I found this old Metallica fic I wrote years ago, and it was one of the first fics I ever wrote so this is a relic lol but I just really love this one, still :)





	Beer and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've mostly got Ghost fics on here but I found this old Metallica fic I wrote years ago, and it was one of the first fics I ever wrote so this is a relic lol but I just really love this one, still :)

I heard the soft creak of the motel door as it opened and closed. A tall figure walked and stood over the bed.

"Are you up?" James whispered softly. It was dark, his slender outline only illuminated by the lights outside, coming through the curtains.

"What are you doing up here?" I croaked.

"I didn't wanna leave you up here for too long." He said, as he took off his shoes. Two loud thumps filling the room and he crawled in next to me.

He laid beside me, his face merely inches from mine.

"You should be downstairs, you guys sound like you were having fun." There was a party downstairs in a roadie's room below us. The loud music, muffled but seeping through the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I've had enough of those guys. Besides, I'd rather be up here with you." I could feel his breath on my face.

"You smell like beer and cigarettes." I whispered.

He chuckled. "That bad, huh?" He said softly, bringing the neckline of his shirt to his nose and sniffing himself.

"It's fine." I said quietly, smiling and moving a lock of hair from his face with a finger.

He moved his face closer to mine, our foreheads touching. He rubbed the tip of his nose on mine.

I loved moments like this, as they rarely happened for us. This was the first time James had asked me to go on tour with him, it's fun but it hasn't been easy. It's been hectic, and it was hard not to feel like a burden, just following and tagging along wherever he went. I was completely out of place. He knew it, and he has really tried to make me feel as comfortable as possible, but whenever we got some time together, he just so happens to be dragged off for another photo session or another interview. I didn't mind, I know he really wants this and he was having fun, that's all that matters and I know that he just wants to share it with me.

"At least you smell nice." He whispered. His legs tangling with mine as he buried his face in my neck, sniffing my hair.

"Thanks. But really, you gotta shower." I said, a smile in my voice. He let out a quiet laugh and gave me the softest kiss, his lips gently grazing mine.

We stayed like this for a while, warm under the sheets, legs tangled and our lips barely touching. James had his arm around me, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair as we absorbed every bit of this moment together, the music coming from downstairs seeming to vanish as we laid there together. James' steady breathing, lulling me to sleep.

I was drifting off when he tried to move to get up.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He said.

"You should'a done that before I was about to fall asleep." I tightened my arms around him. "You can shower tomorrow."

"Alright, then." He said, snuggling up against me again.

"I'm serious, you smell kinda terrible." I said, but still nuzzling my face into his chest.

"Of course, I do." He said, amused. He kissed my head before falling asleep himself.


End file.
